


A Walk

by Bil



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Self-Sacrifice, War, War Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: 'I'm going for a walk,' he said, and if she'd known, she would have stopped him. Harry, Hermione, and the final battle.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Walk

**Author's Note:**

> HP is JKR's. Written pre-DH.

**A Walk**

‘I’m going for a walk,’ he said,  
a little tremor in his voice -   
excitement, perhaps, or fear, or weariness.  
But you didn’t know what he meant,  
so you waved absently,  
intent on your maps and your plans and your notes.  
‘I’m going for a walk -  
and I may be some time.’  
Later you remembered, finding him -  
so much blood, cold and quiet and still;  
grey, dead eyes smiling up at the sky,   
watching the shredded clouds flit by.  
‘I’m going for a walk,’ he said,  
and how could you know what he meant?  
But now he lies there on the snow,  
flakes tipping across his nose in giddy winds,  
and he is dead and he died for you -  
for all.  
A lark rises up above the snow,  
the broken veil of grubby, war-torn snow,  
a lark, singing for the sacrifice  
that ended all things.  
‘I’m going for a walk,’ he said,  
and if you’d known you would have stopped him.  
‘I’m going for a walk -   
and I may be some time.’

-


End file.
